Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{q - 2}{8q + 10} \div \dfrac{1}{5}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{q - 2}{8q + 10} \times \dfrac{5}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(q - 2) \times 5} {(8q + 10) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{5q - 10}{8q + 10}$